Who could Bill Posses?
by Gracekim1
Summary: (Spoilers of 'The Last Mabelcorn') Stan wants to take the children on a road trip which is highly supicious and Bill Cipher is looking for his next pawn. Who will it be? guess who's telling the story...(Random one-shot!)


Who could Bill Possess?

- _Flashback of the end of the 'The Last Mabelcorn'-_

" _This will protect us from Bill. As long as we're inside our minds are safe." Ford said with Bill Cipher watching._

 _-end of flashback-_

(Set almost directly after ' _The Last Mabelcorn'!_ )

Stanley burst into the living room to everyone's surprise.

"Who wants to go on a road trip?" he asked.

"I do! I do!" Grenda, Candy and Mabel cried.

"Er.. guys, don't remember how you went to all that trouble of getting that Unicorn hair to bill-proof the shack?" Dipper asked.

"Nope" Grenda replied.

"It was yesterday" Dipper added.

"I can't remember a thing!" Mabel cried.

"Stanley, if you take the children away from the shack they'll be vulnerable to Bill!" Ford stated.

"Don't worry, brother. I've got this covered" Stan said out loud.

"You can build a bill-proof caravan, right?" he asked, softly.

Ford sighed.

"I'll make one for you today but don't be gone too long ok?" Ford said as he went back down to the laboratory to work on the vehicle.

You're probably wonder which person outside the shack I could choose to posses right because that's the whole point of this tale?

I'm getting to that, don't worry.

A few hours later...

Ford brought out a grey-silver moving caravan out of the mystery shack with unicorn hair over it for Stan to drive.

Then Grenda, Dipper, Candy and Mabel hopped inside and Stan took them out of town to sabotage the other tourist traps so he could stay in Gravity Falls.

While they were on their quest, they meet a person called Darlene who gives people literal nightmares when she gets angry.

In the town of Gravity Falls, there are some many pawns to choose from:

Old Man McGucket; Candy; Pacifica Northwest; Tyler Cutebiker; Lazy Susan; Manly Dan; Robbie; Lolph; Dundgren; Sheriff Blubs; Deputy Durland; Toby Determined; Preston Northwest; Sprott; Blendin Blandin; Shandra Jimenez; Soos; Gorney; Tambry; Bud Gleeful; Grenda; Lee; Priscilla Northwest; Mr. Valentino; Mrs. Valentino; Wendy and even Gideon.

While there's plenty of choices, my main four would be Old Fiddleford, Tyler, Gideon and Preston Northwest.

Why else do you think there's a tapestry of me in their house? They're one of my 'old pals' that I was referring to when talking to Ford along with Gideon.

Well guess what? I choose Blendin Blandin to posses just to go back in time and destroy the twins' bonding relationship once.

Then after making a deal with Gideon, I possessed him which formed 'Bideon' who had my yellow cat-like eyes and busted out of jail to get to the Mystery Shack.

Ford was the only one left in the Mystery Shack with Soos, Wendy and Waddles to hang out with.

"So what do teenagers like to do these days?" Ford asked.

"Listen to music on our phones" Wendy said.

"And have crazy dance parties!" Soos cried as he played rave music on the radio.

I snug past and got my hands on the rift.

I think you know what comes next...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Hope you enjoyed my little theory-ish one-shot! It was super random but I had to do as no one else tried something like this! I wanted to try out writing in Bill's point of view for once.**

 **Just so you know, I'm going to post part 1 for chapter 8 as soon as possible. I currently have homework to get through so it will get a while to get through the whole arc.**

 **So if anyone wants to help me get through all 4 seasons of CL as I try to cope with the homework I'm giving at college, just PM me ok? (It'll be much appreciated!-you don't have to do though, I'm not forcing any one I just need some extra help while I get through each of the 3 days of college each week with the homework each teacher sets so It doesn't take forever to get through this arc-).**

 **So who's looking forward to what Roadside Attraction has in store for us two weeks for now?**

 **I am! The ending with Bill Cipher going through everyone in Gravity Falls outside the shack was so awesome!**

 **Does anyone else think it's ironic that they're going on a road trip even though Ford said that they're safe only if they stay in the shack in the previous episode?**

 **Who wants to see Luna fight the bitchy C-beth unicorn from 'The Last Mabelcorn'?(I can see a lot of rainbow unicorn blood in that fight!)**

 **Do you think Bill will actually posses Gideon to get what he wants?**

 **I have a special riddle for you, see if you can figure it out:**

 **' What happens when two evil robot viruses created by two different geniuses join forces with a dream demon, robot hedgehog and a powerful lady who's head of giant villain team?'**

 **The Nightmare realm is a mysterious and scary place for many.**

 **WHEN GRAVITY FALLS AND THE EARTH BECOMES SKY FEAR THE BEAST WITH JUST ONE EYE**

 **IN CIPHER'S GAME HE NEEDS A PAWN, BE SURE TO KNOW WHICH SIDE YOU'RE ON.**

 **Anywho, there has be more secrets and mystery coming soon for 'Saving our childhood', if you want me to do more random GF one-shots just let me know ok? (Just remember they happen randomly usually after a super awesome exciting episode that I've watched twice in a row)**

 **So read and review or Bill Cipher will posses and invade your dreams! (I've had an nightmare with him in it once. It wasn't pretty!)**

 **PS: 21st September + new Steven Universe + plan to do writing on my half day with all of my homework completed on the following days with some writing time to spare = Results!**

 **(Be prepared to rewatch D,D and more D along with the Stanchurain Candiate ok? The up-coming chapters after we get past the premier of Friendship games (I might have to skip Chapter 9 and come back to it at a later date -as a different chapter number- due to not knowing why Human Twilight turns into Midnight Sparkle)**


End file.
